Kirameki
by jessy.jasmine.7
Summary: Hidupnya tidaklah lama, tetapi ia ingin tetap terus mengingat kenangan yang dimilikinya dan tidak mau melupakannya./Illness!Kuroko/Sad Story/Warn Inside/


**Halo Minna ! Ini adalah Fic One-shot saya ! #tebar bunga sakura**

**ide ini terinspirasi dari lagu Kirameki yang di nyanyikan oleh Wacci, lagu ini juga sebagai Ending dari Anime, Shigatsu wa Kimi No Uso.**

**ENJOY READING !**

* * *

Hidupnya tidaklah lama, tetapi ia ingin tetap terus mengingat kenangan yang dimilikinya dan tidak mau melupakannya.

.

.

**Kirameki (Sparkle)**

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play )**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Friendship, Drama**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

Pemuda berambut merah gelap itu berjalan di lorong putih. Tangannya penuh dengan buket bunga yang dibelinya saat berpapasan dengan toko bunga. Ia kemudian berhenti di depan kamar nomor 556 dengan nama temannya disana. Ia kemudian memegang kenop pintu dan kemudian membukanya.

"Kuroko, aku datang."

Pemuda berambut senada dengan langit itu menoleh kearah temannya begitu namanya di panggil. Pemuda itu, Kuroko Tetsuya, tersenyum.

"Kau datang lagi, Kagami-kun." Ucap Kuroko.

Kagami Taiga kemudian menyimpan buket bunga itu di meja disamping kasur Kuroko. Kagami kemudian duduk disamping kasur Kuroko.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu ?" Tanyanya.

"aku merasa lebih baik dari kemarin, Kagami-kun." Ucap Kuroko. Kemudian ia kembali menoleh ke arah jendela, menatap kelopak bunga sakura yang berjatuhan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Kagami menatap Kuroko dengan sedih, tetapi ia masih tersenyum meski di paksakan.

Kuroko divonis mengalami kanker darah atau Leukimia. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi, tetapi seminggu setelah kemenangan mereka di Winter Cup, Kuroko terlihat seperti tidak semangat. Awalnya Kuroko mengalami demam berkepanjangan selama lebih dari lima hari, dan kemudian ia pernah mengatakan kalau tubuhnya sedikit lemah dan kepalanya pusing. Saat latihan hingga malam, Kuroko adalah orang yang paling banyak mengeluarkan keringat. Lalu ia sering sekali mengalami nyeri tulang dan sendinya.

Tidak lama, kami mengetahui kalau Kuroko di diagnosa mengalami Leukimia. Tentu saja semua yang mendengarnya sangatlah Kaget. Semenjak itu, Kuroko dirawat di rumah sakit dan tidak pernah kembali lagi ke sekolah untuk latihan atau pun belajar.

"Oh ya, Kuroko. Aku membawakanmu novel yang kau minta." Ucap Kagami yang kemudian merogoh tas nya. Kuroko menoleh.

"Ah, terima kasih, Kagami-kun. Dan maaf telah merepotkanmu." Ucap Kuroko yang kemudian mengambil novelnya dari tangan Kagami.

"tidak masalah, Kuroko. Aku tidak keberatan." Kagami tersenyum, dan kali ini tidak di paksakan. Kuroko tersenyum samar. "kalau begitu aku akan langsung pergi, maaf karena aku tidak bisa berlama-lama disini." Ucap Kagami kemudian bangkit. Kuroko mengangguk.

"ucapkan salamku untuk semuanya." Ujar Kuroko.

"tentu saja." Kagami kemudian mengacak pelan surai biru Kuroko sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar dan segera menarik tangannya pelan-pelan.

"k-kalau begitu aku akan pergi dulu. Nanti aku kembali lagi." Kagami kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Ya. Sampai bertemu lagi." Kuroko melambaikan tangannya.

Kagami kemudian menutup pintu kamar Kuroko. Ia menatap tangannya yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk mengelus surai Kuroko. Tangannya di penuhi oleh rambut milik Kuroko. Kagami menatap sedih tangannya.

Semakin lama, rambut Kuroko semakin menipis. Dan wajahnya juga semakin pucat dan kurus. Kagami mengepalkan tangannya sebelum akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan kamar Kuroko.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan Kurokocchi ?" Tanya pemuda _blonde_, Kise Ryouta. Kagami yang tengah menyantap burgernya kemudian menoleh kearah Kise.

"ia bilang, ia baik-baik saja." Dan Kagami kembali melahap burgernya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, nanodayo." Pemuda bersurai hijau, Midorima Shintarou, kemudian mengangguk.

"tapi aku masih khawatir dengan keadaan Kurokocchi-_ssu_." Kise terlihat redup.

"tidak hanya kau yang khawatir." Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu, Aomine Daiki, kemudian mengesap minumannya sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara, "kita semua mengkhawatirkannya."

"Kuro-chin~ kuharap ia baik-baik saja~" ucap pemuda tinggi, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Kita mengharapkan yang terbaik untuknya." Ucap pemuda heterokom, Akashi Seijuurou.

"aku masih tidak percaya begitu aku mengetahui kalau Tetsu mengidap Leukimia." Ujar Aomine.

"aku setuju, _nanodayo_. Aku tahu kalau Kuroko terlihat pucat, tapi sejauh yang kita tahu, Kuroko terlihat sehat-sehat saja." Ujar Midorima.

"aku mengharapkan semua ini hanya mimpi-_ssu_." Rengek Kise.

"andai semua ini mimpi, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan bahagia." Ujar Aomine.

"Tidak-_ssu_ ! aku yang akan menjadi yang pertama !"Sergah Kise.

"Diam, kalian berdua." Kise dan Aomine membeku. " daripada ribut, bagaimana kalau kita memikirkan ide untuk menghibur Tetsuya ?" Saran Akashi.

"ide menghibur, Kuro-chin ?" Murasakibara terlihat tertarik.

"menghibur Kuroko… seperti apa ?" Tanya Kagami.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pesta ?" tanya Aomine.

"Yang benar saja, Aho. Itu tidak mungkin." Sergah Kagami.

"Ah, aku tahu~ Bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan _Hanami*_ ?" Saran Murasakibara. Mereka semua menoleh kearah pemuda ungu itu.

"_Hanami_ ?" ulang Midorima. Murasakibara mengangguk.

"Sepertinya bagus." Akashi setuju.

"Aku juga setuju-_ssu_ ! semenjak ini musim semi, kurasa itu adalah ide yang bagus !" Seru Kise. Kagami, Aomine, dan Midorima mengangguk.

"ide itu adalah ide yang bagus." Ucap Kagami.

"Udara musim semi bagus untuk kesehatan." Ucap Midorima.

"pemandangannya juga indah." Aomine tersenyum.

"Jadi kita sepakat kita sepakat untuk mengadakan _Hanami_ ?" Tanya Akashi.

"Ya." Ujar mereka.

"Aku akan mengundang yang lain." Ujar Kagami yang kemudian mengambil ponselnya.

"Aku juga akan mengundang Kasamatsu-senpai dan yang lain-_ssu_!" seru Kise.

"Aku yakin Satsuki mau ikut." Gumam Aomine.

"aku juga akan mengundang Muro-chin~" ujar Murasakibara.

* * *

Kuroko masih terdian dikamarnya. Menatap kelopak yang berguguran sedari kemarin. Dengan tatapan sendu, ia menatap keluar jendela. Sudah dua bulan ia terbaring lemah disana. Tentu saja rasa bosan selalu menyelimutinya, tapi apa daya. Ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

Setelah ia divonis mengalami Leukimia, Kedua orang tuanya menceritakan bahwa neneknya dulu juga mengalami hal yang sama yang kemudian diturunkan kepada dirinya. Dulu juga Kuroko memiliki seorang kakak yang akhirnya meninggal pada umur Sembilan tahun karena penyakit yang sama. Tetapi karena tidak ada tanda-tanda penyakit itu pada Kuroko, kedua orang tuanya menganggap kalau dirinya tidaklah mendapat turunan penyakit itu. Tetapi nyatanya mereka salah. Dan saat mereka menyadarinya, Leukimia yang di idap Kuroko sudah sampai pada Stadium akhir.

Kuroko masih menatap kelopak sakura yang berguguran dengan manik birunya. Banyak pertanyaan menghujami dirinya. Setiap saat, setiap waktu.

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti, tapi, Kise-kun… kenapa kau menutup mataku seperti ini?" Tanya Kuroko yang tengah duduk di Kursi roda yang digiring oleh Kise.

"kau belum boleh membukanya, Kurokocchi. Kami memiliki kejutan untukmu." Ucap Kise.

Kuroko benar-benar penasaran. Kise menutup matanya dari rumah sakit hingaa entah kemana, dan kini ia tidak tahu kemana Kise membawanya. Tetapi yang diketahuinya, ada sesuatu yang nyaman disekitarnya.

"Nah, Kurokocchi, kita sampai."

Kise kemudian membuka penutup matanya. Bersamaan dnegan itu, Kuroko membuka matanya dan kemudian ia terkejut begitu angin menerpa wajahnya dengan kencang. Lalu kemudian ia kembali membuka matanya dan menatap sekitar. Ia terkejut. Teman-temannya berada disana, menunggunya. Ditempat yang dominannya berwarna merah muda itu, mereka semua berkumpul.

"Ini kejutan untukmu, Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi yang tengah tersenyum seraya melipat kedua tangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kuroko-kun ? lebih baik ?" Tanya Aida. Kuroko kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"sangat baik, _kantoku_." Jawabnya senang.

"baguslah kalau begitu." Ujar Takao. Tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Oi, Kise! Jangan berdiam saja ! bawa Tetsu kesini !" Seru Aomine. Dan Kise pun menggiring Kuroko mendekat ke tempat mereka. Ah, Kuroko sangatlah senang sampai rasanya ia ingin menangis.

* * *

"aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Momoi yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kuroko.

Kini Kuroko sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura sendirian. Ia menatap teman-temannya yang sedang bercanda dari kejauhan. Ia tersenyum. Ia berpikir bahwa mungkin saja ia tidak akan dapat melihat pemandangan seperti ini lagi. Ia mungkin tidak akan sempat kembali ke tempat teman-temannya berpijak.

Kuroko masih duduk disana dan menatap teman-temannya sebelum akhirnya ia merasa sedikit ngantuk. Saat matanya menutup, ia melihat sebuah cahaya. Dengan cepat ia segera membuka matanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tangannya bergetar. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang mulai panas dingin.

Apakah ini adalah saatnya ? dari sekian banyak kesempatan, ini kah waktu untuk dirinya pergi ? Kuroko tidak ingin meninggalkan teman-temannya. Ia masih ingin terus bersama mereka lebih lama. Hidupnya tidaklah lama lagi, tetapi ia masih ingin mengingat kenangan yang dimilikinya, dan tidak mau melupakannya.

Kuroko kemudian menengadah dan menatap Momoi yang sudah berlari kearahnya dengan membawa minuman di genggamannya. Kuroko tersenyum kearahnya.

Oh, _Kami-sama*…_ Berikan aku sedikit waktu lagi…

* * *

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Kise dengan khawatir.

"aku baik-baik saja, Kise-kun." Ucap Kuroko melewati kaca mobil yang di buka.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja, Ryouta. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku yang akan mengantarnya kembali ke rumah sakit." Ucap Akashi yang sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"hmmph… Kalau Akashicchi mau, aku yang akan mengantarkan Kurokocchi kembali!" Seru Kise.

"Diamlah Ryouta. Ayo kita jalan, Tanaka." Ucap Akashi. Kemudian perlahan, jendela mobil mulai tertutup dan mobil mulai berangkat menu rumah sakit, tidak memperdulikan Kise yang berteriak kepada mereka.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Kuroko.

"tidak apa-apa." Jawab Akashi.

Kemudian keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Tidak ada yang angkat bicara. Kuroko menatap keluar jendela sementara Akashi menutup matanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

DUK

Akahi membuka matanya dan menoleh kearah Kuroko. Ia dapat melihat Kuroko yang terlihat tengah menahan kantuknya. Dengan cepat tangan Akashi menarik kepala Kuroko ke pundaknya. Kuroko terlihat tenang disana, tapi tetap tidak ingin menutup matanya.

"Akashi-kun…" panggil Kuroko.

"Hm ?" Akashi masih menatap lurus kedepan dan tidak menoleh kearah Kuroko.

"Aku sangat lelah." Ucap Kuroko. Akashi menutup matanya.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya.

"Akashi-kun…"

"Hm ?"

"Aku kedinginan…"

Akashi membuka matanya dan menatap Kuroko. Kemudian tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Kuroko. Akashi sedikit terkejut. Tangan Kuroko sangatlah dingin dan pucat. Seperti orang mati.

"Akashi-kun…"

"Hm ?"

"Apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku tidur ? aku sangat mengantuk." Tanya Kuroko.

Akashi menoleh kearah Kuroko yang masih tetap terjaga. Ia kemudian menatap lurus kedepan.

"tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya.

Kuroko pun menutup matanya. Dan setelah itu keheningan kembali menyambut mereka. Akashi kembali menatap Kuroko yang sudah terlelap, tetapi ia tidak melihat sedikit pun pergerakan pada sosok itu. Dan kemudian beberapa tetes air hangat jatuh ke tangan Akashi yang masih menggenggam tangan dingin Kuroko. Ia masih mengingat kata-kata pemuda biru untuk yang terakhir…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain ?" Tanya Pemuda biru itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku yakin mereka juga akan baik-baik saja." Jawab Akashi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu Kuroko sudah tidak bernapas lagi…

* * *

[ END ]

* * *

***Festival melihat bunga sakura**

***Tuhan**

**Kayaknya saya terlalu banyak membuat Fic Sad Ending :'3  
**

**tapi tidak semuanya sad Ending. meski pun cerita itu berakhir, bukan berarti tidak akan berlanjut. **

**"Akhir adalah Awalan Baru" itu adalah Motto saya!**

**Arigato, Minna-san ! Karena telah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca Fic ini !**

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For Another Stories ! See ya !**

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


End file.
